Naveen Singh
Naveen singh Tumblr | name = Naveen Singh | native_name = | native_name_lang = |native_name= | honorific_suffix = | image = | image_size = | image_upright = | smallimage = | alt = | caption = | order = | office = | status = present | term_start = | term_end = | alongside = | order2 = | office2 = | status2 = | term_start2 = | term_end2 = | alongside2 = |order3 = | office3 = | status3 = | term_start3 = | term_end3 = | alongside3 = |predecessor3 = |successor3 = | office4 = | status4 = | term_start4 = | term_end4 = |predecessor4 = |successor4 = | name = | post-nominals = | name = | post-nominals = | image = | image_upright = | alt = | caption = Naveen Singh on 09 December 2018 | native_name = नवीन सिंह |Native_name_lang = | pronunciation = | birth_name = | birth_date = 31 January 2000 | birth_place = Gopalganj, India | baptised = | disappeared_place = | disappeared_status = | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | body_discovered = | resting_place = | resting_place_coordinates = | burial_place = | burial_coordinates = | monuments = | residence = Dularpur | nationality = Indian | other_names = | citizenship = | education = Aakash Institute Delhi (2019 - present), Bright career Public School Purnia (2017-2019), MB international School Kota(2015-2017), Motion Education Kota(2015-16), Vigyanand Kendriya vidyalaya Siwan(2014-15), St.Francis High School Mirganj(2012-2014), Pioneer Academic School Bathua Bazar(2009-2012), S S Public School Bathua(2008-09). | alma_mater = | occupation = Techie,Doctor,Photographer,Bloggers | years_active = 2012 - present | era = | employer = | organization = | agent = | known_for = Blogging | notable_works = | style = | home_town = Gopalganj, India | salary = | net_worth = | height = | weight = | television = | title = | term = | predecessor = | successor = | party = | movement = | opponents = | boards = | criminal_charge = | criminal_penalty = | criminal_status = | spouse = | partner = | children = | parents = | mother = Rukhamina Devi | father = Chandrama Singh | relatives = Ashish Singh | family = Ashish Singh | callsign = | awards = | website = | module = | module2 = | module3 = | module4 = | module5 = | module6 = | signature = | signature_size = | signature_alt = | footnotes = }} Naveen Singh (in Hindi नवीन सिंह and in Bengali নবীন সিংহ) is an Indian writer, author, Blogger & Doctor ( born on 23 December)in Indian Village Dularpur. He is popularly known for his photography Early Life The early life of Naveen Singh was full of pain and tragedie i.e his Accident and fracturing Of Bone, He was admitted to Dr.Ramaji Choudhary siwan Hospital for three Months (year 2012). Singh's mother & Sisters take care of Him for years 2000 - 2003 contact *Instagram *Twitter *Linkedin Out Coming Talent hi:नवीन सिंह bn:নবীন সিংহ te:నవీన్ సింగ్ ta:நவீன் சிங் pa:ਨਵੀਨ ਸਿੰਘ gu:નવીનસિંહ mr:नवीन सिंह mai:नवीन सिंह